diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Bone Spear (Diablo III)
damage as Physical to all enemies it passes through. | class = Necromancer (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Secondary | gen = | cd = | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = Essence | other = | skill_image = Necromancer_bonespear.jpg }} Bone Spear is a skill in Diablo III. In-game The skill works very similarly to its classic version: a piercing projectile that damages all enemies in a roughly 80 yards long line and 10-12 yards width, only stopping if it hits impassable terrain or solid wall. Runes *'Blighted Marrow': Damage type changes to Poison, and the Spear's damage is increased by for each enemy Bone Spear passes through, so each target takes more damage than the previous one. *'Teeth': a remake of the Diablo II skill, instead of a single Spear, launches razor sharp teeth in a 30 degrees wide cone that deal damage as Physical to any enemy they reach. Maximum range decreases but the area of effect increases due to increased width. *'Crystallization': Damage type changes to Cold, and each enemy hit has their attack speed reduced by , while the Necromancer's attack speed is increased by for seconds, stacking up to times. *'Shatter': Instead of piercing, the Spear now detonates on the first enemy hit, dealing damage to all enemies within yards. *'Blood Spear': Damage is increased to , but each cast costs of maximum Life. Visually, Spear turns into Blood Spear. Non-rune enhancements *'Scythe of the Cycle' (Legendary Scythe): deals 350–400% additional damage while is active but each cast reduces the remaining duration of Bone Armor by 4 seconds. *'Maltorius' Petrified Spike' (Legendary Two-Handed Scythe): increases Bone Spear cost to 40 Essence, but it deals 550–700% additional damage. *'Trag'Oul's Avatar Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): Blood Spear deals 3800% increased damage. Healing from skills is increased by 100%. *'Pestilence Master's Shroud Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): each enemy hit by Bone Spear reduces the Necromancer's damage taken by 2% for 15 seconds, stacking up to 50%. *'Pestilence Master's Shroud Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): each corpse consumed by any skill grants an Empowered Bone Spear charge that increases the damage of the next Bone Spear by 3300%, storing up to 100 charges, each cast consuming 1 charge. Passives *' ': grants a 30% chance to trap all enemies hit in a Bone Prison, immobilizing them for 3 seconds. *'Serration': deal 1% increased damage for every 1.5 yards between the Necromancer and the target (up to 20% at 30 or more yards). *'Blood for Blood': removes the Life cost of Blood Spear rune when picking up a Health Globe, storing up to 10 charges. *'Blood is Power': every 100% of maximum Life drained by the Blood Spear rune will reduce all remaining cooldowns by 20%. *'Rathma's Shield': for 4 seconds after casting Land of the Dead, Army of the Dead or Simulacrum, Blood Spear rune will drain no Life on cast. Images File:BoneSpear3.gif BoneSpear3.jpg Necromancer bonespear tf 06.png p6_necro_boneSpear_e_teeth_fakeProjectile_diffuse.jpg|Teeth missile